


Twin Merbabies

by emmie796



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merperson Morgan Stark, Merperson Peter Parker, Merperson Steve Rogers, Merperson Tony Stark, Mpreg, Peter and Morgan are twins, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Twins, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: Tony and Steve are about to be the proud parents of twin merbabies
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Twin Merbabies

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through works that I had in my Google Docs and I saw that I didn't upload this to AO3 and now I am. This was the first fic I ever wrote but there are a few differences. Before I uploaded this, I changed the girl's name from Sarah to Morgan to fit better but Peter is still here. Enjoy!

Steve’s sitting on a rock, happily admiring the waves crash while he swayed his azure blue tail in the shallow water. He then rubbed his stomach with a smile on his face, knowing that he’s going to give birth to twins any day now.

Pretty soon, another merman, one with dark hair, coffee brown eyes, a goatee, and with a ruby red tail with some gold scales here and there on his tail appeared and sat next to Steve.

“Hey there beautiful,” said Tony as he climbs onto the same rock next to Steve. He then puts one of his hands on Steve’s stomach and rubs fondly and kisses it. “Not much longer and then we will have our two little merbabies with us.” Tony then wrapped his arms around Steve. “I just cannot wait for them to be here. Our little Peter Benjamin and Morgan Maria.”

The two of them enjoy watching the waves when one of them crashes on the shore and splashes over them, getting them soaking wet.

“I guess we better head back home,” said Steve while getting off of the rock. “I agree, we need to make the last finishing touches in preparing for our merbabies to arrive,” said Tony, doing the same before he took Steve’s hand and intertwines their fingers before diving behind the water.

Steve and Tony are swimming around in their nursery, making any last-minute preparations for the arrival of the merbaby twins. One crib is for Morgan which is decorated with pink sea flowers and rose-gold colored shells. The other crib is for Peter which is decorated with blue sea flowers and light blue shells. When they finish decorating their soon to arrive twins, Steve and Tony swim to the center of the room to admire their work on the nursery.

“It looks beautiful, I’m even more excited for the twins to arrive Tony,” said Steve to Tony as they get in an embrace. “Me too Stevie, we’ll finally have the family we’ve always wanted,” said Tony while moving his tail back and forward in the water as he looks in Steve’s clear blue eyes and kisses him slow and soft.

Then while they are making some other preparations in the nursery, Steve has some pains in his abdomen and makes some grunting noises. Upon hearing his husband make these noises, Tony swims quickly over to him. “Are you ok Steve?” Tony puts his hand on his husband’s stomach. “I think...the twins...are coming...” Steve panted out before falling on the floor of the nursery. “We better get to the shell before it's too late dear.” Tony picked up Steve in his arms and helps him swim to the shell in town.

You see, the shell is where pregnant merpeople go to have their babies and not making it there in time can result in the death of the babies and the mer carrying them.

“Come on Steve, we’re almost there and we’ll be able to meet our twins very soon,” said Tony as he looked as he holds onto his husband’s hand while trying to swim fast to the shell with Steve having his free hand hold his pregnant stomach.

After swimming for a good 10 minutes, Steve and Tony make it to the shell just in time. “You know what to do sweetie,” said Tony as he watches Steve swim inside the shell and lay on his side on the floor of it while looking at Tony with his left hand stretched above his head and his right hand laying in front of his face. After settling in, the shell closes and all Tony can do is wait.

 _“I hope he is doing alright, he has been in there for a while. No, what am I thinking about? Steve is a strong mer and I have faith that he will be alright and that our twins with arrive safe and sound.”_ Tony pondered in his head while moves his tail back and forward while watching the shell, waiting for anything to happen.

Then after what seems like forever, the shell slowly opens up. When it’s completely open, Tony can see Steve with his tail curled right, holding their twins in each of his arms. He swims closer to see that the newborn merbabies are fast asleep in the new mom’s arms.

“They are so beautiful,” said Tony, looking back and forward between the twins. “Here’s our little Peter Benjamin,” said Steve as he hands the boy twin to Tony. Peter has dark hair and the same ruby red tail like his father with some blue scales here and there on his tail. “He looks just like me,” Tony says as he rocks his son back and forward before placing a kiss on his forehead and handing him back to Steve.

“And here’s our little Morgan Maria,” said Steve as he hands the girl twin to Tony. Morgan has both her parents’ hair colors mixed together to make her’s and has the same azure blue tail as her mother with some red scales here and there on her tail. “She looks like a mix of us,” Tony says as he rocks his daughter back and forward before swimming to sit along Steve with his tail curled left and leaning against his shoulder.

Unexpectedly, the twins open their eyes. Both Tony and Steve bring them to their front so they can get a look at both of their parents. Peter and Morgan both laugh, giggle and gurgle when looking at their mom and dad. They then turn the twins to face each other which instantly results in them already grabbing at each others’ hands, seemingly wanting to already play with the other twin even though their birth was not that long ago.

Steve and Tony then put one arm around each other to hug their family together now that the arrival of their two merbabies has happened.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Twin Merbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399781) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love)




End file.
